1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to window and door guards for protecting against forced access through existing windows and doors, and, more particularly, to an improved extensible window and door guard which adapts to various-sized openings, and which increases security by a impenetrable welded matrix of bars, inaccessible fasteners and extensors for attachment to various doors and window frames, and protective padlock enclosures.
2. Description of the Background
Many conventional barred security devices exists for protecting windows and doors. These generally comprise a structure of bars which is screwed into the door or window frame to prevent access. Some of these guards are provided with hinges to allow opening in a swinging fashion.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,827 to Lofton discloses a telescoping window bar unit having an upper section that is permanently fixed to a window frame, and a lower section which has locking devices at the bottom and which is configured to telescopically slide into and out of the upper section, such that the unit blocks the entire window when closed, but allows access to the window when the lower section engages the upper section.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,996 to Lamont discloses a portable security grill for a window opening having vertically telescoping members having flat plates at their tops, with the flat plates being attached atop a toggle clamp allowing the vertical members to extend to the full height of the window opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,567 to Pierpont et al. discloses an interior-mounted security bar system for a window opening having side brackets which are permanently affixed to the window frame, vertical cross bar end members which slide vertically within channels in the side brackets, and horizontal telescoping rods running between the vertical cross bar end members such that the bar system may fit window openings of varied widths.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,976 to Lamont discloses another embodiment of the Lamont '996 patent, including a horizontal cross bar across the top of the grill for engaging the top portion of a window edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,302 to Kluge discloses a swinging bar assembly for a door or window opening having vertically and horizontally disposed bar members which are arranged such that the horizontal members are fixedly attached to certain of the vertical members, while slidably attached to other vertical members, thus allowing the bar assembly to be fitted to openings of varied widths.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,012 to Merklinger et al. discloses a security barrier for a door or window having horizontal and vertical bar members arranged such that the horizontal members are telescopic, allowing the barrier to be fitted to openings of varied widths.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,396 to Zvi et al. discloses a swinging security gate for a door or window having a provision for adding additional horizontal bar members as needed to increase the height of the gate to fit the proper opening height.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,072 to Zilkha discloses a swinging adjustable secuirty window gate having vertical telescoping bar members allowing the gate to be adjusted to openings of various height.
It is clear from the above that the general concept of a security gate having means to adjust the gate's size for various openings is known in the prior art. However, none of the above-described devices are well-suited for use by contractors in building or renovating dwellings. In this context, the door or window guard should be attached from the exterior of the dwelling. The design should be such that all of the anchors to the door/window frame are inaccessible from the outside. Moreover, the door guard should be hinged to allow easy authorized entry, yet should be padlocked in such a way that the padlock is inaccessible from the outside. All of the above-described designs must either be attached inside the dwelling, or they provide far to much access to the extending mechanism or anchors (to the door/window frame) and thereby compromise security.
Accordingly, it would be a great advantage to provide a door and window security grill which is better-suited for use by contractors in building or renovating dwellings, e.g., the door or window guard should be attachable from the exterior of the dwelling. Moreover, the door guard should be hinged to allow easy authorized entry, yet should be lockable by an enclosed padlock to prevent forcible entry from the outside. The device should provide absolutely no access to the extending mechanism or anchors (to the door/window frame), thereby maximizing security.